For you I will
by Torii-chan
Summary: Sakura is heartbroken because Syaoran has to leave for Hong Kong again. Will a certain bluehaired ally pull a few strings and defy the Li Clan? SS and ET.


For You I will. A CCS One-shot fic.

**Rated: **General Audience

**Music: **Missing, by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to CLAMP... But I do, however, own this half-eaten donut. -laughs- Mine, mine mine...

**A/N:** I thought about this story, sitting at my computer, doing something useful with my life. I wanted to do this because today, something happened between me and my best friend/boyfriend. We still go out, but it still sucks, what happened. Anyhoo, I typed this story to relieve some stress, and as I am typing this... I don't even have a Pen Name yet. hee hee. This story is full of SS/ET fluff! - And there's no magic. It refers to Sakura being the Card Mistress, but that's the only reference to magic in this story besides Syaoran's training.

Anyways, here's the story, do enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You can't stay inside all day!" An angered Tomoyo shouted outside of her best friend's room. 

"I won't come out! He's out there, I don't want to see him!" Sakura yelled, her voice muffled by a pillow. She'd been crying her eyes out all morning, upon hearing news of her childhood friend, Syaoran Li, having to leave to Hong Kong for two years.

"Sakura-chan, just let me in, I just want to talk, that's all," Tomoyo said, worried. She cast a glance down the hallway, to see her boyfriend, Hiirigazawa Eriol, sitting down on the floor beside Syaoran. Syaoran had his head buried deep in his hands, massaging his forehead.

Tomoyo waited a few moments before she heard feet slowly shuffling across the floor of Sakura's room. There, a puffy-eyed Sakura opened the door to her room. Tomoyo let out a sad sigh, seeing her friend in such a state. Sakura was still in her pajamas, clutching a pillow in one hand and a box of tissues in another.

Tomoyo cast a worried glance towards Eriol, who only nodded in understanding. She walked into Sakura's room, and closed the door.

"Sakura-chan, pleae don't cry, I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this," Tomoyo said, picking up some wads of tissues and throwing them away.

"It doesn't really matter how he sees me, Moyo-chan. He'll be gone for two years anyways, and we just graduated high school! I wanted to tell him how much I..." Sakura cut off, letting her head fall as she neared the end of her sentence.

"How much I love him..." Sakura began to cry again, and Tomoyo only nodded. She, of course, knew this. It was pretty obvious how Syaoran's face turns a slight shade of pink whenever he was around Sakura, and how he was always there for Sakura. But this time he wasn't, he was leaving for Hong Kong.

"But he might fall for Mei Lin while he's there, he'll forget all about me and want to stay there with her!" Sakura said, half-yelling. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. Elsewhere...

"You're sure there isn't anything you could do?" Eriol was bugging his friend, trying to get him to stay on Sakura's behalf.

"If there was anything I could do, don't you think I would have done it by now!" Syaoran had a pang of hurt in his voice. Eriol jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry," Syaoran muffled. "I just can't stand to see her like this, I want her to be happy. It's like we've always been there for eachother, like a pact of some sort, yet I have to break it..." he sighed, burying his face in his hands again.

"Yet you won't defy the clan just this once to be the girl you love, right?" Eriol asked, hoping to get him to crack. It worked.

"Love her..." Syaoran thought about that for a few seconds. "You do, and I know you do, my dear little descendant. I can see it in you aura when you're around her. Don't even deny it," Eriol said, stifling a short laugh.

"I do, but there's nothing I can do to stay.." Syaoran was seriously getting frustrated now. He stood up and stretched, but his face remained staring at the floor.

Eriol, too, was thinking. All was quiet until they heard Sakura faintly yell something about graduating high school, then Eriol spoke.

"I could talk to Yelan for you," Eriol said. He thought about it once more, then spoke again. "Yes, that's what I'll do. I've got the perfect plan. Come here," Eriol said. Eriol began to whisper his plan to Syaoran.

Again, elsewhere...

"I'm going to go for a walk," Sakura said, finally. "Are you sure, Kura-chan? I heard the weather is getting quite chilly nowadays..." Tomoyo said in a motherly tone.

"I'm sure, Tomoyo. Besides, a little fresh air may do me some good," Sakura said, smiling half-heartedly. "I just need to clear my mind, that's all," Sakura said, putting on a fake smile. She walked inside her closet and grabbed different clothes, not caring what the weather was like.

She walked out of her room to find Tomoyo huddled up with Eriol and Syaoran, a smile on her face. She looked at Sakura, and her smile got bigger. Sakura, confused, just stood there. Eriol looked at her as well, a playful smile on his face. She held in a giggle, remembering what Syaoran said about him 3 months prior to the events. She looked at Syaoran, who raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Eriol, as if he was reminiscing the same thought.

Eriol, who seemed giddy about his plan, looked from Sakura to Syaoran, then back to Sakura. He let out a sigh. "I am not a monkey, guys," he said, earing a laugh from Tomoyo, Syaoran, and a small one from Sakura.

Sakura smiled once more and began to walk downstairs. "I'll be back in a little while, guys," Sakura said clamly, while putting her shoes on. "I'll go with you," Syaoran spoke up, not wanting Sakura to go alone. She only nodded and began to walk outside.

Syaoran followed closely behind her. After a few minutes he began to notice that she was going to her favorite place in the world; Penguin Park.

Sakura said nothing to Syaoran through the whole walk. She sat down on a swing and jumped at the coolness of the metal on it. Again, she shivered, quickly remembering that she left her jacket at home.

"Tomoyo warned you," Syaoran said, an evil smile on his face. He handed her his jacket. Sakura stood there for what seemed like forever, and let out a small 'arigatou'.

She sat back down on the swing slowly, and felt Syaoran push her softly. "Shouldn't you be packing?" She asked, looking towards the ground. "No need," Syaoran said coolly. "So you've already packed then?" Sakura asked. Syaoran pushed her a little harder, so she could go higher. "Nope," he said.

Sakura put her feet on the ground and stopped swinging. "Your mother might get mad," She said, not even turning around to face him. "I don't care, Sakura. I really don't," he said. She turned and faced him now.

"You're the future Leader of the Li Clan, Syaoran. You should care. There's obviously something better waiting for you in Hong Kong than there is here, so why don't you just leave?" She said angrily, referring to Mei Lin.

"The only important thing in my life is the person that's standing in front of me, Sakura," he replied. "I can't stay in Tomoeda forever, but for you I will, no matter what the clan says," he said. A small tear dripped from Sakura's right eye, and Syaoran wiped it away with his thumb. "How?" She said, her eyes watering. "How can you defy your mother? The Clan? The Elders, Syaoran, you can't defy them!" Sakura yelled, tears dripping from her eyes.

"It's under control, Sakura," he said, calmly. "No," she replied, earning a questioning look from Syaoran. "Don't defy the Elder's, Syaoran. I'm really not worth your future," she said, crying. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sakura-chan," he said, stroking her back in a comforting manner. "_You_ are my future. I don't want to leave you, ever again. I've left before, but I'm an adult now. The Elders will understand. Besides..." She pulled back from the hug and looked at his face, to see what else he was about to say.

"Monkey-man has a plan. Do you mind if I stay in Tomoeda a little while longer to see if it works?" Syaoran saw her face light up a little. Seeing this, he smiled. "And I have a feeling that it will work this time," he added, seeing her smile. He pulled her into another hug, this time with her hugging him back. She dug her head into his finely toned chest, and mumbled something. "Hmm?" he asked, still holding her.

She mumbled into his chest again, so Syaoran wouldn't understand her. Finally he pulled back and stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "What was that, Sakura?" He asked, once more. She shivered in the cold air, missing the warmth of his arms around her.

"I said I love you, Syao-kun! Now will you please come back, I'm freezing!" She said, half-yelling again. He looked at her in shock. She stood there, with a small pout on her face. The chilly air added a shade of pink to her face, and her Emerald green eyes were a little watery still, from when she was crying. He smiled, and hugged her once more.

"Aishiteru, my Syaoran," she said, loud and clear so that Syaoran could hear her. He laughed a little. "Wo Ai Ni, my Sakura," he said, quietly. He gently pulled her chin up, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She tilted her head slightly, intensifying the kiss. His hands trailed up to her neck, giving her chills down her spine.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, due to a lack of oxygen. Sakura was panting softly. He bent down and slightly nuzzled her neck. His breath tickled her neck, and she coudn't help but giggle. He smiled again, then grabbed her hand.

"Ready to go?" He said, waiting for her to speak. "Where?" She asked, still caught up in the moment of the kiss. "Uh, your house? We have to see if Eriol's plan worked, remember?" He asked, slowly. "Oh yeah!" She said, suddenly remembering what he was talking about. Syaoran smiled, seeing his normal, genki Sakura was back. "Okay then," she said. The two began to walk back to Sakura's house, hand in hand.

Tomoyo was pacing the floor of Sakura's living room. Sakura and Syaoran had only left five minutes ago, and Eriol was on the phone with Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother.

"I know he needs more training, but you know me more than anybody does," Tomoyo sent him a death glare, "and you know you can trust me to mentor his training," He finished. Tomoyo sighed, then went to sit down beside Eriol on the couch. She rested her head slightly on his chest, and he put his free arm around her waist.

After hearing Yelan speaking, Eriol began again. "I promise you, he will be married by his twenty-first birthday, and I'm sure he'll have an heir by then, too. Your son, being the Prince of China, is of course, the most wanted bachelor in China and Japan-" Eriol stopped speaking as Yelan interrupted him. After a few moments, he spoke again. "No, it won't be _just any girl_," he said, stressing the 'just any girl'. Another few moments went by, and Eriol spoke again.

"Yes, I do believe he loves one particular girl, but I know you will approve of her.." Eriol began. After listening to Yelan again, he spoke. "Kinomoto Sakura, you know, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards?" Eriol had a smile on his face that grew bigger by the second. Tomoyo looked at him with hope in her eyes and he looked down at her and nodded. Eriol spoke again.

"Okay, I will tell him as soon as he returns. Arigatou, Yelan-san," he said. Yelan spoke for some moments longer, then finally said bye. Eriol hung up the phone and stood up.

"Well...?" Tomoyo started. "Well..." Eriol began. "..." Eriol didn't say anything. "Oh, out with it, Hiirigazawa!" Tomoyo yelled, earning a flinch from Eriol. "He's staying," Eriol said, straightening the cushions on the couch where he was just sitting. "Really?" Tomoyo asked, wide-eyed. "Really really," Eriol replied. "Wai!" Tomoyo yelled again, tackling Eriol onto the couch.

Eriol chuckled softly, then turned around and kissed Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned and kissed back, a little more passionately. This continued for quite a while, and the two were so busy that they didn't even hear the front door open.

"Well, I hope we weren't interrupting anything," said a slightly awkward Syaoran. Behind him was Sakura, who was blushing like crazy. Eriol immediatly sat up, and Tomoyo ran into the kitchen giggling. "Yeah, we were just, uh..." Eriol began to say something, but that just caught him off guard. Syaoran and Sakura masked their auras, that's why Eriol didn't notice them coming.

"We were just kissing! Why, Kami-sama, Why is it so wrong!" Tomoyo yelled from the kitchen. Sakura giggled from behind Syaoran and Eriol then noticed her presence. "And why is Dear Ying Fa so giggly?" Eriol said, eyeing her suspisciously. "Uh, well I... erm..." Sakura began to stutter, her face turning a beautiful shade of red. "Don't worry about that, Monkey. Tell me, did you get ahold of my mother?" Syaoran asked, hearing a sigh of relief from Sakura.

"That I did, my cute little descendant," Eriol said, earning a death glare from Syaoran. "And?" Sakura asked, anticipating what his answer would be. "Good news, Lady Ying Fa. Your, shall I say, lover, does get to stay here in the lovely town of Tomoeda," Eriol began. Sakura immediately grabbed Syaoran's hand, awaiting the next part. "But, one of the Elders will have to stay with him for the next two years," He finished.

Syaoran just stood there. Sakura let out another sigh of relief. Tomoyo came out of the kitchen and let out one of those 'aren't you forgetting something' coughs. "And his girlfriend gets to come too," Eriol added quickly.

"Wait a second... _You're _the Elder that's going to train me!" Syaoran asked, wide-eyed. Eriol nodded. Sakura giggled. "No... way... in Hell! What was Mom thinking? The Eriol Hiirigazawa... my Elder?" Syaoran fell down anime style. Sakura laughed and helped him up. He shook his head in defeat. Sakura, again laughed, but with joy. Even if his best friend/'enemy' was going to have to live with him for the next two years, at least he got to stay with Sakura. His Sakura.

He looked towards Sakura, and smiled. She walked towards him, and shyly gave him a small kiss. Tomoyo immediately pulled out her video camera, but before she could turn it on, Eriol grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Let them have their moment, just this once," Eriol said, winking. She gave him a look of sadness, but lit up a few seconds later when he held her close to him. Tomoyo let out a sad sigh. "They grow up so fast," she said, with stars in her eyes.

Eriol sweatdropped. "Well, we've only just graduated. Life has just begun for all of us really," he said, sitting back down. Tomoyo sat down beside him, and rested her head on his chest again. "Yeah, it has," She replied. Sakura and Syaoran fell asleep on the big comfy chair, while Tomoyo and Eriol had the couch. This was the beginning for all of them. What lies in the future was up to them...

* * *

A/N. 

Not much of an ending... P:

After reading this, I think I could do some more. Hopefully when I do, though, there will be a plot of some sort. Maybe I'll add some evil people or something, I dunno. I jotted some ideas down, so I'll make something of them soon...

3 Torii


End file.
